


Like Father, Like Son

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I will use the kids in further stories too, This may be total crap but I really liked writing this, Which is why I tagged them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When King Kit and Queen Ella's eldest son is being forced into an arranged marriage, his parents try to make the best of the situation, easing the boy into the idea of marrying for duty.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Has anyone seen the prince?" It was not unlike for the children of King Kit and Queen Ella to run around, missing their lessons, but today, no one could locate the eldest, even though he had always been the responsible one.

"Which one?" their youngest, Isabel, resembled her mother a great deal with her fair hair and kind smile, but she had inherited her father's beautiful blue eyes. 

"You know which one", The Grand Duke was growing tired of this. He was no longer the young man he had been, running around with Kit, looking around for his mysterious princess. Back then he had been just the Captain of the Guard, but he had risen even higher, and he had his best friend to thank for that. And when he had taken the profession, he had sworn he'd never do the things the former Grand Duke had done, and of course he never did. But he was starting to realize why the man had always been so agitated. Running around princes was not the most pleasant of duties.

"Prince Christopher should have been in the throne room an hour ago. His father is waiting for him", the Grand Duke said, eyeing the six year old girl firmly, as if she'd give anything away. She only smiled kindly before getting back to her book. She had just learned to read, and she was enjoying it immensely. Especially the pictures.

"Isabel, have you seen-", they turned to the doorway to find the ten-year old Prince Marcus standing by the doorway, covered in mud. He had probably been riding again. He was not the cleanest of princes. Look-wise he was almost the splitting image of his grandfather (from Ella's side) when he had been younger. He had such a sweet smile, and his black hair was a complete mess constantly. "Oh."

"Yes, oh", the Grand Duke chuckled. "You better hurry along before you're forced to take a bath."

"Bye!" With that the boy ran off.

"You should try the garden", Isabel said, not taking her eyes off the book. "It's where daddy always went when he was sad."

"And why is the prince sad?" the Grand Duke asked, but he already knew.

"We shouldn't be doing this", Ella said. She was fumbling with her hands, pacing around the throne room. Over the years she had only grown more beautiful. Even as a mother of four children, the oldest being seventeen years old, she was still a vision, and during all these years she had still stayed kind and courageous no matter what.

"I know", Kit said, looking out of the window and towards the mountaintops that covered the borders of the kingdom. Kit had stayed as handsome as ever, though the years had taken some of the boyish charm off of him and replaced it with a man's confidence and strength. But like Ella, he had never let the world corrupt him. "I feel more like my father than ever."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Ella asked questioningly. "You loved your father." 

"Yes", Kit nodded. "But when he attempted to force me to marry for duty, I did not care for that. And now I feel like such a hypocrite, doing the same."

"We have to", Ella said firmly. She didn't like it any more than Kit did, but the kingdom needed help. There last few winters had been cold and long, and hard on the commoners. They did not wish to raise taxes, so a strong alliance was the only other option they could think of. And their eldest was at that age.

"Your Highness", the Grand Duke walked into the room with an exhausted look on his face. "My Queen. I think I know where he is."

"So do I", Kit said quietly, standing up. "I'll go", he gave Ella a soft kiss before following the Grand Duke out of the room.

Ella sighed, heading towards the children's bedchambers, where she found their daughter, Violet. She was fifteen years old, only two years younger than Christopher, and she, like Isabel, was the splitting image of her mother. But even more so, she reminded Ella of her own mother. Even her spirit and good nature, it was all of what her late mother had possessed. 

"How are you?" she asked, sitting down on one of the chairs, observing Violet, who was sitting on the bed, drawing. She had always been more talented at it than Kit and Ella combined.

"I'm alright", Violet said. "Christopher is not, though."

"I know."

"If you know, then why are you doing it?" Violet raised her eyebrows. She was not being hostile, she was being curious. It was who she was.

"Because we need help", Ella said with a small smile. "And besides, the princess we found is very sweet. Kind and gentle. I'm sure they will be very happy, just like your grandparents were, even though their marriage was arranged."

"And yet you've taught us our entire lives that love should be free", Violet said. "Why is it not so now?"

Ella knew that she could say nothing to make her daughter understand. Not now. Not when everyone saw this as the unjust thing Ella knew it was. She had never imagined finding herself in such a situation. They had tried, for months, for years, even, to avoid the prospects of an arranged marriage. But now they could no longer escape it.

"If Chris is forced to marry for duty, will we be forced as well?" Violet asked. "If yes, then there's no point in waiting, for there will never be a chance of freedom for us. And if not, then it's unjust towards Chris. There's no way to go around this, mother."

Ella smiled. Her daughter was very smart. Sometimes too smart for her own good.

"We're only trying to keep you all safe and happy", she said. "Whatever it takes."

Violet sighed, nodding. "I know. But it's still horribly unfair."

Ella nodded, sighing as she thought of her son. "Yes, it is."

Kit had found Christopher in the secret garden, just like the Grand Duke had said. The boy sat in the swing, staring at the ground, not even looking up as his father walked in. He, unlike the daughters, was the splitting image of his father. In every single way. Which was why Kit knew it was going to be very difficult to convince him into the marriage.

"Son", he said quietly, and finally Christopher looked up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"It's not fair", he said. That was all he said.

"I know", Kit said, walking over to his son and kneeling down in front of him, taking his hand into his and squeezing firmly. "Your mother and I love you very much. And we want nothing more than for you to be happy. But this kingdom can't survive if we don't do this. This is not like all the other times we've rejected possible brides for you. We need this, or things might take a bad turn", he said, trying to get through to his son, to make him understand there was no other way.

Christopher sighed, avoiding his father's gaze. Deep down he knew he had to do this, and he would. He loved his family and the kingdom enough to do so. But it was so difficult. He was his father's son, after all.

"When shall I meet the girl?" he asked, looking at the ground instead of at his father's face.

Kit smiled softly. "Her name is Guinevere. She's arriving tomorrow so you two can meet and become better acquainted before we make any further arrangements."

Christopher finally looked at his father, smiling a little. Only a little, though. "I realize you are stalling for my benefit. I thank you for it."

"Like I said, all we want is for you to be happy", Kit said as he stood up, pulling his son up along with him. "That's all we've ever wanted. To keep you children happy and safe."

Christopher nodded, finally seeming like the man he was growing out to be. A man just like his father. "Well, we must simply have courage and be kind. Mustn't we?"

Kit smirked, almost laughing at this. That sentence had never died out in the family, and he imagined it never would. "You're right."

The next day the princess Guinevere arrived. The royal family was waiting by the front entrance of the castle, watching as the beautiful, young girl stepped out of the carriage.

Ella smiled a little. The girl reminded her of herself when she had been her age. She remembered standing by the castle steps herself, so looking forward to seeing the apprentice, Kit, again. And look at her now.

"That is quite a large amount of steps", Ella whispered in Kit's ear. "We should do something about that."

"Oh, nonsense", Kit smirked. "If you managed to run them in that massive ballgown of yours, the girl can walk them."

"I did drop my shoe", Ella smiled softly, keeping her eyes on the girl. She was walking like a princess, her posture very regal.   
But she seemed humble all the same, and very beautiful. Her golden hair fell down her back, and her green eyes sparkled with excitement as she walked over to the royal family, accompanied by guards, of course.

"Your Highness, my Queen", the girl curtsied, smiling shyly at them all. She was sixteen, so a year younger than their son, but she seemed mature for her age.

"It's so very nice to meet you, Princess Guinevere", Christopher was the one to blurt out before anyone else could say a word. "I'm Christopher."

Marcus and Isabel giggled at that, whereas Violet turned to look at her mother with a stunned expression on her face.  
Kit, on the other hand, looked at Ella with a fond smile. "Do they remind you of anyone?"

Ella watched as Christopher struggled to find the proper words, and Guinevere smiled fondly, waiting patiently for the boy to finish. Yes, quite right. They did remind her of someone. A young couple she had known long ago. A couple that had ended up being the happiest king and queen the world had ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was what they were here for. For Christopher and Guinevere to become better acquainted. But he was too nervous. Each time they had talked, he felt he had made a fool of himself.
> 
> (request fic)

Things had been rather crazy since Princess Guinevere's arrival.   
Marcus, Isabel and Violet had went out of their way to laugh every single time they saw Christopher talking to the girl, which obviously made Christopher more nervous about approaching her. But they all knew he would have to eventually. It was what they were here for. For Christopher and Guinevere to become better acquainted. But he was too nervous. Each time they had talked, he felt he had made a fool of himself.

He had completely embarrassed himself on the day Guinevere arrived, appearing far too eager.   
The next day he had been fencing with Marcus in the garden when Guinevere had been walking by, and to his shame, he had tripped over a stone. Guinevere had not laughed, but Marcus had.   
The day after that Kit had urged Christopher to ask Guinevere to accompany him on a riding trip, but when he had attempted to ask her, he'd only gotten out the question of "do you like riding?" with nothing to follow it. 

After that attempt, Christopher had given up. He was incredibly new to all this, and his siblings making fun of the situation (he knew they meant well, but he was too nervous to appreciate the attempt) certainly wasn't helping.

"What are you doing, hiding out here?" he looked up at the sound of his mother's voice. He was sitting in the royal fencing hall, his back against the wall. He had thought of practicing, that it might make him feel better, but hadn't even brought his equipment, so it was clear his heart wasn't in it.

"I don't think I can do it", Christopher said quietly as his mother sat next to him with a knowing smile on her face. "I don't think I can... talk to her."

"Why?" Ella asked, though she already knew. She remembered Kit's nervousness. She supposed it ran in the family.

"I always say the wrong things", Christopher sighed. "I don't know how you and dad do it."

"Oh, your father and I had a bumpy road as well, as you know", Ella said softly. "But we both put ourselves out there. We tried. And eventually it all worked out. How can you possibly ever win the girl's heart if you're not even capable of telling her you want it?" she asked kindly

Christopher groaned. "It's not as easy as all that."

"No, you're right", Ella said. "It's not. But remember what we always say-"

"Have courage and be kind", Christopher said before Ella could even finish. He had grown up to that sentence. He knew what it meant, and the value behind it. And he knew he had to live by it now, too, however frightening it was.

"It's always scary", Ella said. "Putting yourself out there. Letting your guard down. But it was worth it for me", she said softly. "And it will be worth it for you. I promise."

Christopher said nothing, just nodded. Perhaps he could try again.

The next morning Christopher was bold enough to walk all the way to where Princess Guinevere's chambers were. He had knocked on the door, hoping to surprise her, but no one answered. He knocked again. No answer. 

"Not all of us sleep until noon", he turned around with a startled expression on his face. Guinevere was standing across the hall with an amused smile on her face. "I was just outside taking a walk."

Christopher opened his mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words again. She was so beautiful, and she seemed so.. so exciting, and yet so intimidating.

"I was... I-"

"Would you care to join me?" Guinevere interrupted with a small smile on her face. "I could use some company."

Christopher nodded before he could do anything stupid. With that he followed Guinevere out of the castle and into the castle garden, where they walked and talked for hours. Eventually Christopher managed to get over his fear of talking to the lovely girl, though he still found his heart beating faster every time she looked at him. But it felt good. It felt really, really good.

"How do you like it here?" Christopher asked. He hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"I like it a lot", Guinevere said with a playful smile. "I think I could like it even more."

"If...?" Christopher asked softly as they both stopped in their tracks. Guinevere was watching him with a searching look on her face, as if she was waiting on confirmation about something.

"If you kissed me."

Christopher was utterly taken back by this. This lovely girl wanted him to kiss her? For once, however, he did not spend time on pondering why this was happening, but took a shot. He leaned closer, cupping the girl's face in his hands and kissing her. And to his relief, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Perhaps it had not been such a bad idea to try to talk to the princess again, after all.

From the balcony, Ella and Kit were watching the young couple. They could remember the night of the ball, when they had been the ones out in the garden, talking about anything and everything, and eventually ending up swinging in the garden.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Ella asked softly, holding Kit's hand in hers as they watched the young couple break apart from the kiss and laugh in delight.

Kit nodded with a wide smile. "I think they'll be just fine."

Ella turned to look at her husband fondly. "Do they still remind you of us?"

"They do, but I was not as nervous as Christopher was", Kit said. When he got the pointed look from Ella, he shook his head.  
"I was not!"

"You were", Ella giggled. "You were, and it was adorable."

Kit smiled, leaning closer and kissing her cheek. "Well, look at us now."

"Indeed", Ella nodded softly, kissing him before turning her eyes to the couple again. "I think he's taking her to the secret garden."

Kit smiled, remembering the night of the ball like it was only yesterday. "As well he should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put this in another story entirely, but I thought it fit here just fine :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the big day, Princess Guinevere decides to have a talk with the King and Queen.
> 
> (request fic)

Guinevere's relationship with Prince Christopher was improving at a rapid speed. The family watched as Christopher tried his best to keep up with the passionate princess, watching in amusement as Christopher made a fool of himself time and time again. To be fair, most of the time the children were happy to help to make such things happen. 

However, the Princess did not seem to mind. She felt completely at ease with Christopher, as he did with her. And soon enough the engagement was announced, as not so much of a surprise to anyone. 

It was late one night when Princess Guinevere surprised Ella and Kit by paying them a visit in their chambers. She knocked on the door and then waited a polite amount of time before entering. 

As they did on most nights, Ella and Kit were sitting by one of their tables, going through the matters of the kingdom, and going through the activities for their children. To add to that, this time they were also busy planning Guinevere and Christopher's wedding. 

"I hope I'm not disturbing you", the young woman said politely as she stepped into the room.

"Not at all", Ella said with a smile as she put the papers down. "How may we help you?"

"Well", Guinevere smiled at the thought of her fiance and his nervous tendencies. "As you know, my parents are arriving the day after tomorrow, and as you also know, Christopher has the habit of.."

"Getting a bit nervous", Kit smiled. "We know. I don't know where he gets it from."

Ella snorted, looking at Guinevere with a smile. "And you hope that we can try to calm him before the encounter?"

"I just don't want my parents to think he can't handle me", Guinevere said. "Because he can. He's the most amazing man I've ever met."

Ella smiled, remembering how she'd said a very similar thing to Kit's father all those years ago. 

"We're very happy to hear that", Kit said with a smile. "And we'll try to talk some sense into him."

"Thank you", Guinevere said, her hand on the doorhandle. "I... I really do love him."

"We know", Ella said. "And we loves you, too."

"You're very lucky to have each other", Kit smiled, nodding as the princess exited the room.

"They're sweet together", Ella said as she looked through the seating chart for the wedding. "I just hope our poor son doesn't collapse during the ceremony."

"He's stronger than he seems", Kit said firmly. "Just like his mother."

"Just like his father", Ella corrected, kissing his cheek. "So, what are we going to do about the royal visit? There is nothing more nerve-wrecking than meeting your in-laws."

Kit smiled sadly, knowing that he'd never had the pleasure of meeting Ella's parents. He would have wanted to tell them how lucky he was to have her. "I'd imagine so." After taking a breath, he continued: "We'll tell Christopher what he already knows. That as long as he loves her, everything will be alright."

Ella took Kit's hand in hers and kissed it softly. "Just so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite enjoyed this :) As always, I might continue this sometime, but for now it's only if I get requests that match this story! Too swamped to continue otherwise :/

**Author's Note:**

> I made this mostly about Christopher because I have another request on hold about writing his love story, so I wanted to sort of make this fic into a prequel about that. I hope it's not total rubbish :)


End file.
